


Goma

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...]  Bruce alza una ceja sorprendido con lo rápido que se habían amistado y tiene la ligera sospecha de que todo fue un ardid [...]





	Goma

**Author's Note:**

> #28 Goma - Batifamilia
> 
> Pertenece al universo de mi fic ''Familia'' dónde los chicos se llevan 2 años entre ellos. Aquí Damián tiene 4, Tim 6, Jason 8 y Dick 10.

**Goma**

Bruce se sobresalta al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la habitación de juego de los niños y se levanta rápidamente al oír a Damián sollozar con fuerza. Sale de su despacho caminando rápidamente hacia allí escuchando gritos y más gritos, está vez Tim uniéndose a Damián en la ruidosa protesta. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto ve a Jason y Dick forcejeando entre ellos, el mayor de los cuatro sostiene una de sus manos en alto tratando de alejar al otro mientras Tim abraza a Damián llorando para que se detengan.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —se acerca separando a sus hijos mayores mirando del uno al otro que bufan y se miran con el rostro enrojecido.

—¡Dick robó mi goma!

—¡No! Es mía —protesta el aludido.

—¡Es de Damián! —dice Tim acercándose y el menor corre torpemente a abrazarse de su padre frotando su carita y con ello embarrando de lágrimas y moco su suéter.

Con cuidado Bruce suelta a los mayores y carga a Damián limpiando el resto de su carita meciéndolo suave hasta que este logra calmarse un poco. Frunce el ceño mirando a los otros dos y nota que lo que tiene Dick en la mano no es más que una goma de pelo rosa con pequeñas estrellas y la cabecita de un unicornio. Recordaba vagamente que Barbara se la había prestado a Dick cuando este le estaba ayudando a cocinar hace no muchos días.

—Eso es de Barbara —dice Bruce mirándolos.

—No, tía Babs me la regaló —Dick hace un puchero apretando más la goma contra su pecho.

—No, se la dejó a Damián —protesta Tim tratando de quitársela, pero Dick lo empuja todo lo que puede manteniéndolo lejos de él.

—¿Para qué quieren una goma de pelo? —Bruce acomoda a Damián en sus brazos y le quita la dichosa goma a Dick que jadea mirándolo indignado.

—Porque es mía —Jason alarga sus manos tratando de tomarla.

—No, no es de nadie —Bruce los mira con severidad cuando Damián también alarga sus manitas tratando de tomarla, pero al no conseguirla empieza a sollozar. Eso parece desencadenar una caída en cadena porque pronto Tim empieza a sollozar, los ojos de Jason se humedecen y Dick aparta la vista ocultando sus lágrimas, pero sus hombros se estremecen por los silenciosos hipidos.

Resignado el hombre suspira y se agacha abrazando a sus cuatro hijos.

—Hagamos algo —dice limpiando sus rostros—, vamos a una tienda a comprar una para cada uno, y un peluche.

—¿Y helado? —Jason lo mira ilusionado frotando sus ojos.

—Bien, y un helado.

Los cuatro sonríen radiantes, Damián lucha para bajar de sus brazos y una vez está en el suelo corre con sus hermanos a recoger sus juguetes y prepararse para salir. Bruce alza una ceja sorprendido con lo rápido que se habían amistado y tiene la ligera sospecha de que todo fue un ardid para conseguir una salida en familia, o el helado, pero eso no importaba mucho si con eso conseguía que dejaran de pelearse.


End file.
